


Christmas Queer

by isidore13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/pseuds/isidore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco manages to snatch Harry's cloak from around Harry's shoulders, and he makes Harry spend Christmas Eve with him in order to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Queer

Draco tensed, coming silently as Blaise fucked into him furiously.

Blaise groaned and stilled, coming in Draco's body with a short yelp.

He slumped over Draco, panting into the other boy's neck.

Feeling rather awkward, as he'd always done when his partners were so touchy-feely after sex, Draco let Blaise catch his breath and then carefully pushed him away. "Thanks, love," he said with a smile, pulling his pants back up to his waist. "That was brilliant."

"Any time," Blaise winked, looking rather smug and satisfied with himself as he settled more firmly into the mattress and watched Draco slip back into his robes.

Draco bent over and kissed the other boy's cheek before leaving the Prefect's bath. Blaise would Untransfigure the bathtub.

He glanced in the mirror outside the bath and straightened the hairs that had fallen out of place, attempting to look the part of Prefect On Night Duty.

Satisfied, he turned from the mirror and headed down the hall again, yawning and rolling his relaxed muscles with satisfaction.

Slytherin Prefects were required to tour the dungeon and study in the common room at night in shifts to keep the younger Slytherins carefully in hand, and Draco took the responsibility seriously.

The little snakes needed to learn how not to be caught, after all.

There was a sudden noise beside him and he turned his head sharply, looking about for who had caused the disturbance.

No one was there; only a vase that had tipped and fallen over.

After a moment, still wary, he straightened the fallen over vase, cast a drying spell at the spilt water, and headed down the hall again.

" _Accio_ Invisibility Cloak," he whispered, pointing his wand behind him.

He turned at the squeak and caught the silvery fabric, smirking as he saw who was beneath it.

"Scarhead," he said with relish.

"Malfoy," Potter snarled. "You--"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

Potter set his jaw stubbornly. "Fine," he spat. "Give me back the Invisibility Cloak."

Draco wrapped the thin cloth smartly around his hand and slid it into his pocket. "I don't think so, Potter. I've asked for one of these each year at Christmas and I've never received it. So I think I'll just hang on to yours, thanks very much."

"Give it back, Malfoy," Potter snarled, moving closer, his eyes almost sparking with volatile anger.

A small smile formed on Draco's lips as he looked the other boy over. Where he'd been gangly and short and skinny as a puling first year, Potter had finally filled out, his legs long and muscled (memory of locker room peeking coming back full force, now), his body tending more toward lean and lanky than scrawny and underfed.

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so, Scarface--"

Harry snorted with laughter, which was quickly suppressed.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded petulantly.

"Nothing," Potter replied bitchily. "You wouldn't get the joke."

Draco put his nose in the air: there was only so much he could put up with! Shaggable or not, really! --

"I can see you don't want your cloak back, Potter," he replied haughtily and turned away to stride down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Potter cried, running up to intercept him and drawing his wand. "Give me back my fucking cloak, Malfoy, before I hex you back to the burrow you crawled from, you poncy little ferret!"

Draco tsked. "That's hardly the way to go about asking someone for something, Harry. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

Harry gritted his teeth and bit out: "Give. Me. My. _Cloak_. Malfoy."

"What's the magic word?" Draco chanted, grinning maliciously.

" _Now_!" Harry spat, brandishing his wand again, his hand shaking.

Draco, who had, of course, never put his own wand away, tsked once more. "Really, Potter, do we need to resort to these childish games?"

This was just too much fun, Draco thought gleefully as Potter seethed, getting more and more red with every word that came out of Draco's mouth.

Time for the kill.

"After all," he said, lowering his voice and letting it take on the well-practised husky quality, "There are many more... _adult_ games we could be playing, aren't there?"

It was just as interesting to watch Harry go from purple to chalk white in the space of half a second. Draco would have chortled if it wouldn't have spoiled the image.

Harry seemed speechless, so Draco just shrugged. "I'll give you the cloak back on one condition."

Immediately after this pronouncement, Harry swiftly regained his equilibrium. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked warily.

"Well, I notice you're here all alone for Christmas once again. I am as well."

Harry nodded, staring at Draco cautiously, expecting a trap.

"So, if you spend Christmas Eve with me, on Christmas morning you'll get your cloak back."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch, Malfoy?"

 _You_.

Draco only just barely managed not to laugh at that thought. "No catch. Just you and me and the Slytherin Christmas tree piled high with presents, right after dinner that evening."

For some reason, Harry glared more fiercely. Oh, right, those bloody Muggles, Draco remembered. Well, such a lack wouldn't do; Draco would have to shop for Harry himself. Anyway, get the boy out of those awful, huge muggle clothes and into some proper robes and pants.

He cocked his head to the side, this time sizing Harry up for clothes instead of his potential as a fuck.

He was so intent in his mental dressing of Harry that he almost missed the other boy's response to his challenge. "What was that?" He smirked his most infuriating smirk.

Harry growled. "Fine. Christmas Eve. After dinner. I'll be there."

Draco nodded, expecting nothing less from a stubborn Gryffindor. "See you there, Potter," he said - and it would have been cordial except for the deliberately condescending smile on his face.

Harry gritted his teeth and glared so hard at Draco it almost burnt him.

"Toddle along now, there's a good lad," Draco ordered merrily, making little 'shooing' motions at Harry.

Harry growled in frustration, turned, and stalked off in the approximate direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Draco sighed with satisfaction. That had really been too easy. Gryffindors were so predictable; he really didn't understand why the Dark Lord had so much bloody trouble with this one.

Not a true Slytherin, he decided, and headed down the corridor once more to continue his rounds.

* * *

Potter approached him a few days later.

"Listen, Malfoy . . ." he began.

Draco rolled his eyes - of _course_ Potter would try to get out of it. And people thought Gryffindors were brave?

"Why don't you just tell me what you really want?"

Draco grinned, feral, and Potter actually took an involuntary step back before his eyes narrowed warily.

Hilarious.

And such Gryffindorish bluntness deserved nothing less from Draco in return.

"I want you," he retorted gleefully, and turned away from the shocked boy. "See you on Christmas Eve!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

"Have a seat," Draco invited.

Potter crossed his arms. "I don't think so, Malfoy," he spat. "What the hell were you on about?"

Draco blinked in innocent confusion. "What on earth are you talking about, Potter?"

Potter rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Come on, Potter, take a seat. I don't bite," Draco began, and smirked. He thought about continuing the thought, but really, that sort of talk was beneath him.

Potter set his jaw stubbornly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Take a seat or I'll just have to hang on to that cloak."

Potter made a frustrated noise and sat down on the seat furthest from Draco.

"There now, that's better, isn't it?"

"No," Potter said between his teeth.

Draco rolled his eyes again, got up, and nonchalantly sat right down on Potter's lap.

Potter spluttered, shocked.

"This should be better, then," Draco grinned.

Potter shoved Draco roughly to the ground as he stood up. He began backing away, looking positively traumatised.

"I'm not a queer, Malfoy!" he yelled, face growing hot with the rush of blood.

Draco rose to his feet and advanced on Potter. "I think you are, Potter. I think you liked it when I sat on your lap. I think you like the thought of sinking your hard prick into a warm, willing boy and just thrusting into him until the both of you explode. And I think it would give you a special thrill to see me on my knees in front of you, my lips wrapped around your cock."

Potter was up against the wall by this time, eyes wide and face lobster-red, his panting mouth a breath away from Draco's. He watched as if mesmerised as Draco slid to his knees.

Draco fumbled with the strange clothing, finally grasping the concept and sliding the metal tab down. He pulled Harry's trousers and pants down his legs and cupped the hardening cock in his hand.

Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, hitting the wall with his fist.

Draco grinned triumphantly and bent his head to lap, kittenlike, at the head of Harry's cock.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head harshly, yanking on his hair, and Draco pulled away, yelping.

"Merlin, you're a virgin?" Draco cried, laughing.

Harry glared and pulled his trousers up. "I _told_ you, I'm not--"

"Yeah, yeah, you're straight as a broomstick. I would've thought you'd've had a girl blow you, at least!"

Harry blushed furiously. "I wasn't - I'm not -"

Draco burst out laughing. "Oh, Merlin, Potter, you're such a complete fruitcake!" he managed between breaths.

Potter clenched his fists, curled his lip and turned to leave.

"Uh-uh-uh," Draco chided, amused. "I still have the cloak."

The other boy stopped dead in his tracks. "Give me the cloak, Malfoy," he spat.

Draco nodded easily. "Sure."

Potter turned to look at him, surprised.

"You'll get it tomorrow morning, as promised."

Harry snarled in frustration.

"You want the cloak? Then follow me," Draco said dispassionately, and without looking back, proceeded into the seventh-year boy's dormitory.

Potter hesitated for a moment, and then Draco heard tentative footsteps following him.

He slid onto the end of his four poster and patted the duvet next to him invitingly.

Potter let out a frustrated sigh and plopped onto the bed, as far from Draco as possible.

Draco blinked, a thought only just now occurring to him. "There must be something special about this cloak that you'd go to such lengths to get it back," Draco observed.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Potter spat.

Draco shrugged absently, taking in the pale cheeks flushed red with passion and anger.

Without warning, he threw himself on Harry, pressing the other boy down onto the mattress and kissing him hungrily, sweeping his tongue into Harry's mouth and massaging his over Harry's.

Shock stilled Harry at first, long enough for Draco to wriggle against the other boy until he was firmly settled against him, their cocks brushing, but at the first brush of a foreign tongue over his, he cried out, his hips jerking against Draco's. He manoeuvred them until he was lying on top of Draco, kissing him fiercely.

Draco would have grinned if he'd been able. This was much better; with Harry's warm weight pressing him into the mattress, Harry's inexperienced but eager lips nibbling at his, Harry's clumsy tongue stroking his. He let Harry thrust against him, indulging in the simple frottage - something Draco had never bothered with.

Harry was whimpering above him, almost sobbing, and his kisses slowed as the thrust of his hips sped up. His hips stilled suddenly, and then he threw his head back and began thrusting against Draco frantically until finally he stiffened and liquid warmth flooded the robes between them.

He immediately rolled off of Draco and turned away, his shoulders shaking.

"All right, Potter?" Draco asked casually.

Harry took several deep breaths and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, hey," Draco said, moving to touch his shoulder, wanting to offer some sort of comfort - it was only polite, after all.

"Don't touch me!" Harry cried out, voice tearful.

Draco backed away as Harry shot up from the bed, lost. He was looking everywhere but at Draco. "Freak," he muttered dolefully under his breath.

"What! Oh, no, no, Potter," Draco said quickly, striding toward Harry and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "No, it's not like that here. I know those bloody muggles think it's an abomination, but really, it's very normal here. No one cares."

Harry gulped and shook his head, still refusing to look at Draco.

"No, really," Draco said earnestly. "Wizards don't care. There are potions that let men have children, you know, and nobody has cared about being gay for _centuries_ ," he insisted.

Harry began to look at him again, and Draco relaxed a bit, even if the green eyes were still very vulnerable.

 _Now is not the time for smug arrogance_ , the stupid annoying correct-Draco-voice in Draco's head said. He slid one hand down Harry's arm and threaded his fingers through Harry’s. "Come on, those robes aren't fit now, let's get you into proper sleepwear," he offered, and pulled Harry's hand lightly.

Harry, who was obviously having deep thoughts, capitulated without much fight as Draco cleaned and dressed him.

Draco slipped into his own pyjamas and lay down next to Harry, pulling Harry's arm across him and scooting until he was flush against Harry's body, separated only by their pyjamas.

He didn't generally like holding or being held, but Harry was obviously in need of some comfort.

Harry was clearly still upset about the entire situation, as he was stiff and tense against Draco - and not in the good way. "Relax," Draco mumbled. "You must be tired."

He felt Harry's nod and sighed in resignation, wriggling against the warm body and letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke, Harry was grinding against him, his cock rubbing against the cleft of Draco's arse, his inhibitions totally gone as he slept.

Draco grinned, feeling himself harden, and thrust back against Harry, who made a little mewling sound in his throat and thrust even harder.

Draco placed Harry's hand against his cock and thrust back against Harry again, setting a quick rhythm that he knew would drive Harry mad, even if he was asleep.

He cried out sharply when Harry tightened his fingers around his cock, stroking hard. Harry's hand disappeared and came back wet with saliva. He collected the precome from the tip of Draco's cock and slid the slick pad of his thumb around the head. His other hand moved lightly over Draco's thigh, almost tickling, and cupped Draco's bollocks in his hand, squeezing them rhythmically and accidentally stroking the tips of his fingers over the sensitive muscle behind.

Draco cried out, surprised at good this felt, how close he was to coming already. "H-Harry," he breathed.

Harry moved his head and began licking at the back of Draco's neck, long, tickling swathes of wet tongue that felt unbearably erotic, interspersed randomly with soft kisses.

Draco's eyes shot open and with another firm stroke of his cock he came, actually shuddering.

From a fucking handjob.

Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, it had never been so explosive, even with Blaise, and he turned and burrowed against Harry, for the first time... enjoying... the feel of arms around him.

It was a while before he realised that Harry was awake, and had been for some time.

"Are you all right?" he asked, surprising himself once more.

Harry didn't respond straight away. He gulped. "Well, I . . ." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Draco smirked and shook his head, laying two fingers against Harry's lips.

Harry regarded him with nervous eyes, watching as Draco began to move slowly down his chest, placing soft, random kisses, laving his nipples with long swipes of tongue.

Down again, thrusting his tongue into Harry's navel in a parody of intercourse and running his hands lightly over Harry's abdomen, feeling tiny hairs catch on his roughened palms.

Down, down again, and Harry gasped as Draco began lapping again at the head of his prick, and cried out when Draco bent his head and swallowed him whole.

Draco curled his tongue around the hard flesh and stroked Harry's cock strongly. He pulled back to swirl his tongue in the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry's cock twitched and the muscles beneath his belly fluttered and constricted as he began to come, and he screamed, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut.

Draco moved up to drape himself over Harry's chest.

They lay for a long moment, and then Harry leaned down to whisper apprehensively, "I do want you, but I . . ."

Draco sat up immediately and reached for the night table to fetch a pot of lubricant. "You're not sure how?" he guessed, smirking.

Harry glared and began to get up, but Draco, laughing, caught his arm. "No, no," he said, "It's all right, come here." He smiled disarmingly.

Harry hesitated, then crawled back on to the bed and submitted when Draco kissed him.

After a while, Draco kissed his way along Harry's strong jaw to whisper in his ear. "I want you," he murmured.

Harry nodded. "I know, but I'm not - I know it - I don't -" Harry cast about, looking for the words.

"Shh, I know," Draco whispered. "It won't hurt me if you do it right," he said, and cupped Harry's hardening cock.

He moaned. "How?" he managed.

Draco kissed his neck. "I need you to put your fingers inside me, one at a time, and thrust your hand just like a cock," He bit Harry's earlobe softly. "Can you do that?" he asked.

Harry nodded fervently and Draco kissed him again, then lay back. Harry gulped at the sight, looking at Draco as though he thought he'd never see this picture again.

Draco smiled, a rare, real smile, and Harry smiled tentatively in return. "There's something else I like people to do for me, Harry," he whispered throatily.

Harry gulped. "What?" he breathed.

"I want you to tie me up," he said.

Harry gulped again. "What?" he breathed again, his tone entirely different.

"Tie me up," Draco repeated patiently, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"O-okay," Harry repeated, and scrabbled on the floor for his wand. He summoned hemp rope, handling it carefully, and Draco winced.

"Please don't use that," he requested.

"What should I use?" Harry asked.

"In my trunk there should be some nice, soft, velvet rope."

Harry immediately banished the harsh hemp and pried at the lid of Draco's trunk, which did not budge.

"Copulous," Draco murmured, and the trunk sprang open.

Harry blushed deeply. All in the trunk were various... well, _sex_ toys, some of them (like the leather cock ring) well worn with frequent use. He dug quickly and found the ropes, then slammed the trunk closed.

Draco was smirking again. "Like what you saw?" he asked, amused.

Harry blushed and surveyed the bed and Draco carefully, ignoring the throb of his erection.

After a moment, he moved forward and took one of Draco's ankles, tying the end of the rope around it and lifting it over Draco's head. Draco lay back and rolled his hips up to help Harry tie his ankles to either side of the headboard.

Harry crawled onto the bed and wrapped a third length of rope around Draco's wrists in a figure eight pattern, securing them with a quick spell to the middle of the headboard.

He stepped back to look at his handiwork. Draco's legs were stretched wide open, his arsehole exposed and winking in the sparse light from the candles.

It looked... very small. Harry wasn't sure he could bring himself to... stick anything in.

"Don't worry, it'll fit," Draco said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed again, finding the pot of lubricant and opening it. Gingerly, he dipped his fingers inside and coated them liberally with the slick liquid. He brushed his fingertips over the tiny hole and pulled back in shock when it opened a bit, seeming to beckon him further inside the dark passage.

He brushed his fingertips again over the wrinkled entrance - and how strange was it to think of this part of the body that way? - and this time let the tip of his finger slide inside.

Draco groaned and shifted closer, as much as his bonds would allow.

Intrigued, and feeling encouraged, Harry slid more of his finger inside and searched, vaguely recalling something about a --

Draco cried out and his whole body relaxed, only the bonds holding him in place, and Harry gasped as he took in the relaxed features of the other boy's face. "God, you're so . . ." he breathed, brushing over the sensitive muscle rhythmically, feeling his cock fill.

"Thrust, damn you!" Draco ordered, and Harry obliged, angling his hand so that his finger brushed over the sensitive gland with every stroke.

It was working, he could feel the wrinkled pucker loosening around his thrusting fingers, and after a moment he felt Draco could take another.

He felt himself beginning to ache at the sight of his two slick fingers thrusting in and out of Draco, feeling as though he had claimed him already. "Draco, I've got to - I can't - "

"Oh, fuck, I'm ready," Draco groaned, and Harry carefully slicked his cock and scrambled over, lining himself up with Draco's slick entrance and thrusting inside deeply.

He bent his head to lick Draco's nipple, letting instinct guide him, and ran his hand down Draco's sweat-slick chest to stroke his cock roughly in time with his thrusts. He kissed Draco's mouth, thrusting his tongue against the red lips until they opened and he could stroke his tongue against Draco's, grinning inwardly as Draco struggled against the bonds, trying to free his hands.

Draco's muscles suddenly clamped down hard around Harry, and Harry threw his head back and screamed, squeezing Draco's cock harshly, in punishment or reward - even he wasn't sure. "Jesus, Draco, don't--" he started, only to have his release take him by surprise, exploding into Draco.

He slumped over Draco for a moment, then realised the cock in his hand was still hard, and moved down Draco's prone form until he could take Draco's cock into his mouth if he wanted to.

He bent his head bravely to lick and suckle at just the head of Draco's cock, as though sucking the cherry filling out of a chocolate. Draco moaned, the sound airy and distant, and Harry grinned in relief and triumph before he gritted his teeth, bent down, and swallowed as much of Draco's cock as he could.

Draco cried out wordlessly, and Harry moved to lick at the taut bollocks.

It was musky down here, heavy with the scent of boy and arousal and Draco, and Harry found himself breathing it in deeply, much to his surprise. He cupped Draco's balls in his hand and moved back up to licking at the head of Draco's cock, squeezing his bollocks gently in time with Draco's heart.

Harry took Draco's cock in his mouth once more, sucking strongly, and swirled his tongue around as well as he could. He smoothed one hand up Draco's chest to pinch lightly at a peaking nipple.

"C-close," Draco managed, and Harry pulled away quickly, not quite ready to swallow yet. He wrapped his fingers around the saliva slick cock once more, stroking firmly. He began licking Draco's nipples, very much like the cat in the cream, his tongue darting out over one and then the other randomly, before moving to stroke his tongue against Draco's.

Draco came almost silently, his cock pulsing ever so slightly in Harry's hand and Harry pulled back to watch Draco's face as he came. "God, you're so beautiful," he breathed.

Draco grinned and winked, although he seemed otherwise too relaxed to move. Harry untied him, then fetched his wand and cast a cleaning spell, feeling the familiar itch that came when one cleaned semen off skin - semen was too close to an organic signature for a complete cleansing, but Harry was feeling too tired to do more than lay down and pull Draco against him.

* * *

It was weird, Christmas morning, to wake up bare naked and pressed firmly against a warm male body.

Draco seemed to be taking this strange turn of events with his usual aplomb, going about the business of getting ready for the day as though nothing unusual was going on.

Well, except for insisting that he and Harry shower together.

And except for the part where, in the shower, he slipped to his knees and took Harry's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking and scraping his teeth so very lightly against sensitive skin and Harry could tell he was fisting his own needy prick.

It was different, in the shower, to have another person making you come. On your own, your knees didn't want to fall out from under you, for one thing.

Anyway, Draco was acting utterly Draco-ish, as if it were perfectly normal to suck off your worst enemy and then have him fuck you.

"So," Harry began once they had calmed down and were laying in bed once more.

"So," Draco repeated, amused, when Harry didn't continue.

Harry blushed. "Well, it's just... I know that you don't like me--"

Draco snorted.

Harry blushed harder. "So I just wanted to know if…" he paused a moment, worrying his lower lip, "if this is it."

Draco burst out laughing. "If this is it? Are you _kidding_ , Potter?" he cried between bouts of laughter. He cuddled close to the warm body, still getting used to this romantic, rather than carnal, sort of affection. Arms came up around him and he sighed, chuckling. "Really, Potter," he laughed. "I still have so much to teach you!"

Harry's tense form relaxed by degrees, and they spent another quiet, lazy few minutes laying together.

"I still want my bloody cloak, Malfoy," Harry groused.


End file.
